1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a method for manufacturing the display device. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to a reflective-type display device displaying a 3-dimensional (3-D) image and a method for manufacturing the display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Stereopsis (i.e., a stereoscopic view), commonly known as depth perception, can generally be defined as a visual and sensory ability to determine distances including determining a difference between at least two distinct distances. A 3-D display device can be defined, in general, as a display device capable of providing a viewer with stereopsis. Because the 3-D display device provides a viewer with an enhanced experience and image quality, 3-D displays can be used in various applications, such as educational, professional, and entertainment applications (e.g., movies, games, flight simulation, telemedicine, etc.).
Conventionally, when a viewer views an object which is described from a predetermined distance through two eyes, the two different images correspond to a perspective plane normally obtained by the viewer. In order to provide the viewer with a stereoscopic view, two different images may be provided to each eye of the viewer. However, the two different images may correspond to two perspective planes.
A 3-D display device provides the viewer's eyes with two perspective planes, and a stereoscopic view is realized by using spectacles with a polarizing shutter alternately disposed thereon.
To provide two perspective planes, a spatial dividing method and a temporal dividing method can be used. For example, a panel can have a plurality of pixels to display an image. In the spatial dividing method, the plurality of pixels can be spatially divided to display two perspective planes that are different from one another. In the temporal dividing method, two perspective planes can be alternately emitted using a time difference.
Since a conventional 3-D display device is a transmissive-type display device, the 3-D display device includes a backlight unit additionally. However, the transmissive-type 3-D display device suffers from problems such as large noise, large power consumption, large weight, large thickness, and/or large volume.